


Flowers for Eddie

by reddiegays



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Asking Out, Customer!Richie, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, First Meetings, Flirting, Language of Flowers, M/M, Married Couple, Owner!Eddie, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Smooth Richie Tozier, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak, eddie owns a flower shop and richie flirts with flowers, richie and eddie help a customer by being super gay, stan ships it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23454901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddiegays/pseuds/reddiegays
Summary: Eddie Kaspbrak owns a small flower shop in New York. Richie Tozier stumbles in one afternoon with a bizarre request leaving the two more than eager to see each other again.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier/Eddie Kaspbrak
Comments: 12
Kudos: 128





	1. Suck My Dick

Eddie had been busy arranging a new floral display when the bell at the front of his shop pinged, indicating a new customer had entered. He peered around the corner of his back room, raising an eyebrow at the newcomer; the Hawaiian shirt wearing, bespectacled stranger had picked up a bunch of daisies and appeared to be practising what he was going to say. It wasn't anything Eddie hadn't seen before, people quite often did that. But there was something intriguing about this guy. He didn't look dressed for a date or special occasion. Eddie decided to take pity on him and cleared his throat, trying not to laugh as the man jumped.

“Can I help you, sir?”

The man vibrated with nervous energy and he dropped the flowers, awkwardly shoving his hands in his pockets as he approached the counter, “hey, um, you got some flowers that say ‘please suck my dick?’”

Eddie blinked, not sure he heard the man correctly, “I beg your pardon?”

“Please suck my dick,” the man spoke slightly slower this time, a haphazard grin on his rather attractive face. Not that Eddie had an opinion. He didn't care. Whatever. The customer pushed up his large glasses and leaned against the counter suavely, “or I’ll blow you, it doesn’t really matter.”

“Are we still talking about flowers?” Eddie asked somewhat nervously, not trusting himself to actually decline such an offer, pathetic as it was. So what if he was a little bit attracted to him? It wasn't a crime. His eyes were mischievous, his smile flirty, Eddie couldn't resist such a man. The stranger was smirking now, relaxed by their easy banter.

“Only if you want me to be.”

Eddie shook his head, trying to remain passive despite the fact his heart was beating rapidly, and moved around the counter, gesturing for the man to follow him. He pointed out a selection of different coloured flowers, plucking one from their stands.

“I don’t know about sucking dick but the red iris, here, is a symbol of great passion. Or the peach blossom captivates, it mean’s ‘love’s captive’,” Eddie failed to notice how the man watched him as he explained the flowers and their meaning expertly, gently handling the delicate flowers with such care. He turned back to him and smiled, “that might get the message across.”

“Yeah, sure…throw some of those in there.”

Eddie nodded and set about making a rather fetching bouquet for the object of the customer’s affections; he wondered what sort of person would catch his eye. He was a bit of a loudmouth and had a cheeky grin, he was probably inundated with offers. He seemed the type to have women throwing themselves at him.

“Okay, that’ll be fifteen bucks.”

The guy paid and Eddie handed over the flowers with his change but he didn’t leave. Instead, he just reached across and handed the flowers to Eddie with a wink; the florist could feel his face heat up as the man stopped at the door on his way out and flashed him a toothy grin.

“I’m Richie, by the way.”

“Eddie,” he squeaked, clearing his throat forcefully. He couldn't deny the fluttering of his heart as Richie smiled at him, “I-I’m Eddie.”

“Nice to meet you, Eds,” Richie blew a kiss, wagging his fingers in Eddie’s direction, “see you around.”

Eddie swallowed, glancing down at the flowers in his arms; he smiled widely, smelling them appreciatively before setting about finding a vase. He sure hoped Richie didn’t wait too long before visiting again.


	2. Happy Anniversary

Eddie didn’t see or hear from Richie again until a week later, not that he'd been counting the days or anything. He had been busy cleaning the back room, sorting orders and stock checking, when the bell rang at the front of the shop. He lingered at the back, listening to the two male voices, on of them belonging to Richie.

“You know, um…I can get them myself. There’s no need for you to come in, too.”

Eddie waited curiously, listening to the two men arguing. The other man whose voice he didn't recognise scoffed, “I can buy my own wife flowers, Richie. Besides, I want to know what’s so great about this place. There must be some reason you keep going on about it.”

Richie mumbled something incoherent and Eddie raised an eyebrow, his heart skipping a beat; he’d only met Richie once. Had he really made that big an impression on him? He straightened his shirt, quickly ruffling his hair into place and entered his shop. Richie was standing next to a shorter, curly haired man who was busy examining the larger bouquets on display.

“Hello, again.”

Richie wheeled about, staring at him as if he hadn’t been expecting to see him. He smiled, hoping it seemed nonchalant, “hey, Eds,” the other man had stopped perusing the flowers and was staring at his friend, half-knowingly, half-annoyed. Feigning innocence, Richie grabbed his friend’s shoulders and pushed him forwards, “my friend, Stan, here, has an anniversary coming up. I told him how good you were and, well, here he is.”

Eddie laughed, a sweet, light giggle that made Richie’s heart thump. He tried not to stare, not wanting Stan on his case. Apparently, he was already too late judging by the look on his face.

“Well, okay, but I don’t know how you know that,” Eddie led them over to the gift section of pre-wrapped flowers and thoughtful messages, “you only bought one bunch and gave them to me.”

Stan looked like all of his Christmases had come at once, even if he didn’t celebrate the holiday. He was smirking far too smugly for Richie’s liking and he flushed red, for once lost for words. Oh, Stan had a feeling he was going to like this one.

“We’ve been married twenty years,” he said as if nothing had happened, dispelling the awkward atmosphere almost immediately, “she’s the best thing that ever happened to me.”

“Oh, then, you’ll want these,” he indicated a beautiful selection of mixed flowers, explaining their meaning of long-lasting love and friendship, an unbreakable bond. Stan was very impressed and agreed, throwing in a personal message and small teddy bear gift, “great choice. Your wife is very lucky.”

As Eddie wrapped the gifts and found a gift bag, he couldn’t help but look over at Richie. He was desperately trying to avoid looking at him, clearing embarrassed at having been caught out. Stan thanked him and left the shop, Richie reluctantly following after him. He didn’t get very far; before he was even fully out of the shop, he whirled around and hurried up to the counter, almost tripping over in his haste.

“Will you go out with me?”

Eddie didn’t quite know what to say for a moment; he noticed Stan hovering outside, watching them with interest. He cleared his throat, attempting to be funny, “I’m not sure I have any flowers for that.”

“No, um…I’ve been watching you,” he explained, quickly shaking his head as he heard how that sounded to Eddie, “no, not like a stalker or anything. I was waiting for the bus one day and I saw you come out and pet a dog and I sort of haven’t stopped thinking about you since and last week I was trying to tell you-”

Eddie placed his hand over Richie’s mouth, trying not to laugh at the rather adorable if a little strange confession, “if I agree to go out with you, will you shut up?”

“Yeah,” Richie mumbled into Eddie’s hand, shrugging, “I’m not very good at this.”

“You’re doing okay.”

He scribbled his number onto a scrap of paper and handed it to his delighted date. He couldn’t help but notice how Richie skipped out of the shop, brandishing the number to a proud looking Stan. Eddie couldn’t wait for the date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a third chapter but I wrote these over several days on tumblr and there's a massive time jump so I just left it out. if you want it let me know and I'll add it on. thanks for reading x


	3. Congratulations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as I mentioned last time, this was originally posted to tumblr so the timeline is a bit dodgy but it's better than nothing :)

The shop was quiet, a rare phenomenon lately ever since Richie had started promoting the business on his radio show. It probably due to the downpour currently raging outside. Frustrated New Yorkers hurried past seeking shelter, paying his little flower shop no mind. Eddie considered closing for lunch until a young woman entered, wearing a bright pink raincoat; she didn’t notice him at first, too busy shaking the water from her clothes. Once she’d sorted herself, she tentatively moved around the shop and examined the selection of flowers, as if afraid they were about to explode. She jumped violently when Eddie cleared his throat softly.

“Can I help you, ma’am?”

“I’m getting married!” She blurted out, almost scared at the reaction. She quickly shook her head, attempting to present herself as a normal human being, “sorry, um, I’m looking for some flowers. For my wedding.”

“Congratulations,” Eddie smiled, unfazed by the young lady’s nervousness; it wasn’t his business but he had his suspicions. He'd met all kinds of people in this business, he'd learned it was best not to ask. The shopkeeper leaned against the counter in a relaxed manner, “when is the wedding?”

“Um, June.”

“Brilliant, I love a Spring wedding,” he brought the frightened woman over to the spring collection and pointed out the flowers as he identified them, holding out samples for her to view and smell, “I usually recommend hyacinths, lily of the valley and freesia for spring bouquets. But I think it all depends on the dress, really. The theme. And the groom-”

“My groom’s a bride!” She suddenly squeaked, taking a step back in anticipation of something, not even waiting for Eddie’s reply before she quickly added, “are you LGBT friendly ‘cause this is the like the eighth place I’ve been to. I’m starting to…give up.”

Eddie tapped his chin thoughtfully, “I don’t know. Hold on,” he leaned over the counter, calling to someone in the back, “babe?”

“Yeah, babe?”

To the woman’s astonishment, another friendly looking man peered around from the back room; he wore an adoring smile and a ring matching the owner’s and the woman relaxed considerably, breathing a sigh of relief. She was safe.

“Would you say we’re LGBT friendly?” Eddie asked sincerely and Richie frowned, feigning deep thought.

“What’s that, a kind of sandwich filling?”

Eddie chuckled, fondly pushing him away and pecking his cheek, “ignore him. He thinks he’s funny.”

“I don’t know what to say,” the woman muttered, clearly overwhelmed; she sniffled, wiping her eyes with her sleeves, “I was this close to giving up. Claire is going to be so happy. Thank you, you don’t know what this means.”

“The fuck the straights think they’re doing with fucking flowers?” Richie was saying as he brought a hot cup of coffee to the woman who introduced herself as Laura, “that’s like me playing golf or some shit.”

They spent ages with Laura, chatting with her and making her laugh with stories from their own wedding, how Richie and Eddie had met in this very shop, flirted with flowers and the rest was history. They showed her photos and Laura was struck by how much love they had for each other; it was clear in their gaze, in how they leaned into each other. She was so happy she had stumbled into this little shop. By the time she left, Richie and Eddie had an invite to the wedding and insisted whatever flowers they wanted were on the house.

“You know, maybe I will play golf,” Richie said thoughtfully that night when he and Eddie were curled together peacefully on their sofa, “and talk about sucking dick the whole time I’m dunking the ball.”

“I think that’s basketball, dude,” Eddie chuckled, lifting his head to look at his husband properly. Richie waved a hand.

“Whatever, dude, I’m gay not a fucking asshole.”

Eddie smirked, kissing his cheek fondly, “debatable.”


End file.
